Cold Hands
by tofu-melon
Summary: [HoroYoh].Spoilers for end of manga. Many years in the future, our favorite heroes are all grown up... yet Horo Horo begins to have dreams of Yoh, who's married to Anna, and it slowly gets to the point to where he can't take it anymore.


**Cold Hands**  
By XxMaster-ExX  
**ONE-SHOT - Happy (SUPER Belated) Birthday edward-elric-blonde!**  
Disclaimers- Shaman King is not mine, but Hiroyuki Takei's.

----

_A shudder, and a low growl that came from his throat. He attacked the other's neck again; nipping, biting, breaking the skin and tasting the red fluid that spilled with a feral grin. He wished to win him over this way in the beginning... but now it didn't matter. Even if he didn't have his heart, he would always have his body. And he was happy with that... he was satisfied with that. Even though he would feel his blood boil at the thought of him in the arms of another, if he had him in this way... he couldn't be selfish._

_"Aahn... wait... don't--" a strangled moan escapes his swollen lips followed by harsh pants, pants that sounded as if no matter how much air they drew in... they were still left breathless. The figure underneatthe yelped as he felt a dry finger enter him, and out of sheer reflex he wrapped his slender limbs around the other's shoulders... a pose that could be mistaken as an embrace._

_So the other raised a hand, and brought it down with enough force to make him fall back. He was now unable to move, only the weak whimpers and moans were proof that he was still living... _

_Continous thrusts that never seemed to end, and now didn't bring more than a dull throb of pain... and as if by a spell, a knife appeared in the other's hand, and he raised it over his head... higher... higher... only to bring it back down soundlessly. _

_Blood... blood that splatter over cruel lips pulled into a smirk... blood that seemed to clear his mind... blood... blood that flowed through a deep spiral of ice. _

_And he was falling... falling... falling out of a dream..._

_"Yoh..."_

Horo Horo awoke with a start, drenched with cold sweat. He stayed that way for long painful minutes, trying to calm his breathing, and even longer trying to calm his spazzing body. When he felt like he was able to breathe normally, he fell back onto his bed with a grunt and a pained groan as he rubbed his eyes, "Fucking dream." he moaned, his back arching and twisting.

Finally after minutes of restless movements, Horo Horo froze, hands over eyes and back pressed against the covers of his bed, drenched with sweat. But what disturbed him beyond the dream or the awakening, was the fact he felt a heat pool around his groin like he was on fire...

He had erections before, and he had never acted upon them, so he simply waited until it cooled down...

But the images that kept flashing before his eyes were not doing much aid to he as he groaned and crossed his legs, turning to the side with a heavy breath. He was sorely tempted to reach down and just rid himself of his unbearable want. He shifted his leg and groaned deep in his throat as he slightly nudged his arousal with his thigh. He froze, eyes shut and mouth hanging open as he tightly gripped the sweat-drenched blanket under him, "Oh, god..." he gasped unable to contain the burning and gripping himself and grunting at the heat that came off his hands.

He worked himself, images of tear-stained chocolate eyes coming back, and the red fluids that spilled from the heated silk... He bit his lip and his back arched, head burying deeper into the pillow. He fell back onto the mattress as he released and felt a cool relief wash over him. He released himself and sighed, too exhausted to get up and change anything, from his pants to his sheets.

And as he lay in the darkness, a slow understanding dawned upon him, and Horo's eyes narrowed in disgust...

He had just jerked off to sadistic images of Asakura Yoh...

* * *

Horo wasn't sure how he was going to face his friend at the moment, and truthfully he was not looking forward to it. It was Friday, and Friday was always their days. After the Shaman Fight had come to a close, everyone drifted away from each... of course it was expected to happen. Even if they were the best of friends, everyone was homesick and they wished to get back to their families. But even so, Yoh did not wish to become strangers among friends, so with a smile he declared that once a month, they would get together on Fridays... and that would be their days.. and they would spend that Friday doing what they wished to do as a group. 

Horo tucked his hands behind his head and grinned, the shining sun immedietally making him feel better. He simply brushed off the dream the following morning as a once-in-a-lifetime happening, and made his way over to the inn with a sort of peaceful aura around.

As Horo Horo grew and matured, he became more of a "man." He rubbed his chin, feeling naked at the lack of his facial hair, as he had shaved that morning.

On his way to the inn, he spotted Ryu, lazing aroung his truck, looking like the old man he's become. Horo quickened his pace and raised a hand, waving it through the air, "Hey! Ryu!"

The taller man turned his head to the blue-haired ainu and Ryu smirked, "Hey." he grunted, spitting out the cigar that was caught between his lips. From beside him a small head poked out, a messy blonde mass sitting on his round head, and narrow, black eyes looking to him. Horo rubbed a hand through the boy's hair, "Hey there, Hana!"

Hana let out a disgruntled cry and pushed out the man's hand from his hair, "Don't do that!" he grumbled, flattening the strands back to his skull. Horo laughed out, his voice booming in the peaceful country hillside. After he had quieted, Horo thrust a thumb behind him and smirked, "Let's go?"

Ryu nodded, pushing himself off his truck and getting into the driver's seat. Horo picked himself up from the ground and sat in the corner of the truck, legs and arms crossed. Hana sat across from his and smiled softly, "Are you going to visit mom?"

"Nah, just hanging out with your dad. It's just the men tonight!" He grinned, teeth showing and shining spectacularly. Hana nodded, hands gathering in his lap, "What'd you guys do last month?"

Horo pursed his lips, thinking back to their last Friday together...

... ... they drank their asses off...

Laughing sheepishly, the bluenette put a finger to his lips and hissed, "Secret." he whispered.

Hana reacted at the answer and leaned forward, eyes wide and angry, "Huh! Why!"

"It's a secret among us men. _You_--" he pushed on Hana's nose, lifting it up, "--are still a child."

Hana pouted, eyes narrow and annoyed. He shoved away Horo's finger and looked away, crossing arms over his chest and lifting his chin, "Fine! I didn't wanna know anyway!"

Blinking slightly, Horo smirked, deciding to tease the boy 'til they got to their destination, "Oooh? Well, I was going to tell you when you got a little older... but--" he shrugged"--if you don't wanna know--"

"I do! I do!" Hana jumped in his seat, eyes wide and bright, a smile that resembled his father's...

Then the truck came to a sudden stop, tossing both males out of their seats and onto the bottom platform. After picking himself up, Hana climbed out of the truck and grinned up at Horo Horo, hands stuffed in his pockets, "Hey, you'll tell me what you did today, next time, right?"

Horo smiled and shrugged, "We'll see."

And they drove away.

* * *

"A-and, you remember? You remember that time when Ren died? Man, we were all like 'Holy fuck! Ren died!' and--" 

Tao Ren shot up, wavering slightly on his feet and putting his blade to Chocolove's round nose, "Shut up, you... you... bad-joke-telling... cockroach!" and as his insults went on, Ren lost balance and fell back onto the floor, glancing at the laughing shaman beside him, "What's so funny Asakura?"

Yoh shook his head, long waves of brown falling over his shoulder, "It's just... that you can't hold your alchohol any better than you did last time." he chuckled softly, placing a hand on Ren's shoulder, "Perhaps you should take a break for a bit."

Ren picked up Yoh's hand from his shoulder and placed it on the bottle of liquor, "A bit more, if you would." and held out his glass, resting his forehead on his knee. Yoh sighed but gave into the other's orders, picking up the bottle and pouring it to the brim of Ren's glass, "Thank you..." he mummered, shifting to the right as he sipped at the sake.

Horo laughed, taking a swig of his own bottle, "He's enjoying the party, let him drink as much as he wants." Yoh turned to the ainu with a worried smile, "But the last time I did that, he took up an hour in the bathroom... and Manta took up the other one."

Faust, in his own ghostly-image sat beside Yoh and looked to the Chinese, "Maybe you should take them outside if they wish to cure of their sickness."

"Haha, perhaps." he laughed, shaking his head and gently tipping his cup to his own lips, feeling the cool liquid rush down his throat... and he let out a breath that smelt like the sake, yet no one seemed to care...

... but Horo noticed. And as he looked up at the long-haired shaman... a image appeared. A young boy... with headphones tucked behind his ears and smile, looking at him with tired eyes and calling his name...

"_Horo... Horo..."_

Horo Horo did not reply to the faint image, used to the tricks his own mind played on him... The same image from him dream... the same one.

The same one.

"Horo."

The bluenette's head snapped up with a sound, his eyes wide and jaw-slack, "Huh?" he asked unintelligently, meeting stern gold eyes and an outstretched sake-cup, "You have the last bottle." Ren slurred, rubbing his flowing beard with a certain pride that a normal, drunk man wouldn't be able to show. But of course... this was Tao Ren. Horo nodded and tipped the mouth of his bottle to the cup, filling it to the rim, "To today?" he suggested, shifting the bottle in his hands. Ren stared at him then at Yoh, who drew nearer and raised his own glass. And Yoh was a leader. When he did something the others did that as well...

Horo's circle, which at first simply consisted of Ren and himself, grew to hold the number of people there, all with raised glasses and empty bottles, a great smile on each of their faces, "To today." Yoh laughed out, crossing his legs and leaning over.

And with Yoh's words, glasses and bottles met in the middle, hitting each other and spilling the remains to the alcohol over their arms, and together they let out hearty, "Cheers!"

Hah... Horo loved Fridays.

---

"Get the hell out, chinese boy!" Horo roared, his face pressed against the white door, "I need to take a piss!" 

"F-fuck -omph...- you..!" Came the weak reply.

The Ainu groaned and gripped his shirt, driving away the temptations to jump around and start singing. He pressed his back against the door, taking delight in the retching noises the Chinese Shaman made and smiled widely, '_Serves him right!'_

Of course, the smile faded after a few more mintues. Horo began to pace in place, cupping himself and furiously banging on the door, "Ren...? Ren? Are you alive? ... C-can you hurry? I don't think I can--"

He was cut off by the sound of water splashing as if something was dropped down into it...

Horo whined.

"You could always go take your fuckin' piss outside." Ren suggested, voice nasal and unnatural, yet Horo could still picture the smirk of amusement on his face. He thought against it, listening to Ren's advice would only damage his pride...!

But when he heard Ren gasp and heave all his liquids and solids into the toilet... he thought better of it and walked towards the front door.

* * *

"Aah..." Horo moaned in complete bliss. Sweat gathered on his forehead as the pleasure built with each passing second, and Horo tiled his head back and looked up at the stars, mouth parted and breath heavy as he just... let himself... _go..._

"Aah! That felt great!" the Ainu jumped up, placing his pants back around his hips, and clasping them. He paused for a moment, looking down at the dark, wet spot in the grass he laughed, "I feel like a dog!" he howled with laughter, holding his stomach and placing a hand over his eyes, "I just made a mark!"

"What's so funny?"

Everything stopped then. The wind, the time, the laughing, his breath, _his heart_...

"... Yoh?" Horo tilted his head to the side, taking in the figure of the man behind him, "Huh... whatcha doin' outside?"

Yoh smiled, brushing his hair back and began to take steps towards him, "I come here everynight, stargazing as usual." Horo nodded, it was a Yoh-thing... yeah..., "Um...!" he flushed, "D-did you... see anything?" he narrowed his eyes at the other, suspicous and nervous. Yoh buried the front of his sandal into the dirt, "... no?" he tried. Truthfully, he really hadn't seen anything... but Horo's body language made him shift.

"Oh."

The brunette man nodded, resuming in his steps, and twining his fingers behind his back.

Horo's breath caught in his throat as he watched Yoh with careful eyes. He black hair that fell over and across the tanned, smooth skin... looking rich and healthy in the moonlight... and dark lashes that fell against his cheek, shadowing chocolate brown eyes. Completed with a simple yukata, a pale beige and designed with blue leaves and paper cranes.

"Yoh?"

The man looked up at the call, "Hmm?"

And Horo reached out with a hand with an intent to grab him and press him close, but his attention was directed to his "mark" and Yoh's foot, hovering dangerously close---

---and Horo screamed in horror and shoved Yoh aside, "You'll step on it!" he cried out. Yoh landed on the grass, eyes wide in suprise as he slid across the ground, laying on it, chest heaving..., "... huh..." he started, eyebrows twitching, "That's new."

Horo glared at the spot, '_Betrayed me you bastard! Betrayed me!'_

"Hey man... sorry about that... you were about to step in... dog poo. So I had to stop you..." Horo grinned uneasily as he lied straight through his teeth. Yoh picked himself up from the ground and brushed off his clothes, smiling, "It's fine. I appreciate you trying to stop me from walking into dog turd... although... I wonder where it came from..."

Horo dodged the question by laughing and shrugging it off. He eyed Yoh as he straightened up, and he caught the green streak that ran down the side of the white yukata. Horo pointed a finger at it, "Aaah!" he yelled, rushing over to Yoh and picking up the sleeve in his hands and examining it, "I ruined it!" He looked over the damage and frowned at how badly the green standed out against the white and blue.

"Oh..." Yoh looked at his side and picked at the cloth, "It's nothing bad." he said, running a hand down the line. Horo looked up, face slightly flushed and eyes guilt-filled, "Nothing bad? It looks horrible now! You should get changed, do you want me to get you a new one? Do you have an extra? How can I make it up to you? It's all the poop's fault, I'm sorry!" And with each completed sentence, Horo drew closer to the other, so close now that their noses were almost touching.

Yoh blinked. He could feel Horo's breath against his lips and the warmth that radiated off his skin... He could also see the slight violet tinge that was hidden under the darker black in Horo's eyes...

"... can you give me a chance?" the Ainu breathed under his breath, voice husky and low...

"Huh?"

Horo hurriedly backed off, hands up as if trying to protect himself and eyes wide in disbelief, "Nothing!" he cried, "Nothing at all!" _'Curse my mouth!'_

Yoh stood there, his yukata sleeve still gripped in his hands and the cold wind blew his hair across his face, "... Horo..." he frowned. The bluenette panicked, he wanted to make a run for it... hide himself and apologize ten-thousands of times to the Great Spirit...!

"Horo... are you... hiding something?"

"No..." he mummered, deep in his throat.

"... Horo... can you tell me?"

"No..."

"... Horo?"

The said-man looked up, a bright smile adorning his face, "I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night!"

Without giving Yoh a chance to speak, Horo ran.

* * *

"I am... the biggest... _dumbass_ in this world!" Horo moaned into his hands. He tossed his blanket over his head and curled up in a corner of the room, "Aah! What's wrong with me?" he groaned, repeatedly knocking his forehead onto the wooden floor. 

He halted for a moment when he heard the sliding door open to his right and bare feet step into his room. His heart was thumping in his ear and threatening to fly out from his mouth, taking his lung with it.

"Horo Horo?" a soft voice called his full name, getting the bluenette's attention and causing him to jerk up. The footsteps made their way closer to him, and a fist clenched the white blanket in it's grip and removed it, "Horo."

Horo looked up to see Yoh frowning down at him, eyes resembling the tired orbs from years ago... when they were together everyday... with dreams and ambitions... and Yoh always looked tired.

"Yoh?"

"Will you talk to me?" Yoh placed himself on the ground, crossed his legs and gripping his feet.

"..." Tired... he was drowning in thick chocolate that seemed to swallow him whole. Horo swallowed a wad of saliva that was caught in his throat as black strands of hair fell down from the wide shoulders and pooling like silk in Yoh's lap, "...Yea." he decided... voice shaking and teeth chattering.

Yoh sat silently.

"... I have dreams about you." Horo nodded, starting right off the bat, "They're usually about blood and knives and stuff... but sometimes... they have sex in them too." Yoh did not budge an inch, from his body to his expression. Not at all encouraged by the lack of response, however Horo continued, "I... I'd be the one... that would take you... or kill you... and--and it's always back when we were still children... with Hao alive and the Shaman Fight--and--!" he glanced up, eyes wide and glossy. Yoh had not moved.

"... you're disgusted right?" Horo asked, voice shaking.

"Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you." Horo reached over his blanket again, and tossed it up into the air, trying to hide himself in the vast sheet... but--

"Are you an idiot?" a low hissing noise, resembling a snake. A hand reached out and ripped the sheet from over his head, and the other fisted itself in Horo's collar and slammed him against the wall, "You're letting some dream take control of your life? Are you Horo Horo?"

Confused and suprised, Horo fought against the grip at first, trying to fit his fingers through the clenched flesh and loosen the other's grip... but Yoh was strong and Horo gasped for breath when he felt himself being buried deeper into the wall, "Y-Yoh..."

"Look at me, bastard." the brunette snarled, hair falling over his eyes that were glinting a dangerous light in the moon, "I don't care if you're having dreams about Anna, Tamao, and Amidamaru having some kind of impossible threesome... dreams are important. They are! But you can't let it hide yourself from me! What happened to the old days when Horo Horo was strong and didn't need words from someone useless like me! Huh? Where is he!"

Horo made noises that were unidentifiable to the human ears... and still unidentifiable in the ear of animals or Gods. And Yoh released his grip, "Bastard." he growled, punching the floor with his fist, "Now I'm all unsettled and annoyed..." he took his thumb into his mouth and chewed on the skin, hating how jumpy he was at the moment.

Horo leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling... digesting words and the current situation with great difficulty.

Minutes passed like hours until the two finally calmed down, breathing normally and sweat cooled off. Yoh stood to his feet and brushed his hair back, heaving a sigh, "Well.. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow morning. G'night Horo..."

And everything in Horo Horo went wild. From his heart, to his blood, from his lungs pumping air through him like mad... he was suffocating...!

"Wait!" Horo cried, hand lashing out and wrapping around Yoh's strong wrist and pulling the other down into his lap...

Yoh blushed a bright pink and pushed against Horo's chest and shifted his legs to stand up, "Horo! What are you--?"

"Just one time!" the Ainu blurted, wrapping thick arms around the slender body, feeling the ridges of muscle tightening under him, "Just... this one time... and I'll forget it all. The dreams, the killing... "you"... I swear I'll throw it all away. Just... let me embrace you... once..."

Yoh placed a hand on Horo's arm and looked back behind him... Horo's face was buried into his back and his shoulders were shuddering violently, "Horo..--"

"Yoh.. please..."

Yoh's lips stayed parted as his last words were cut off by Horo's desperate plea for love. And he sighed, leaning against the Ainu and buring himself into the other's embrace, '_I'm going to regret this...'_

Horo's chin titled up and his rough lips pressed again the back of Yoh's neck, shielded by dark hair. Yoh stiffened at the foriegn touch and shifted in Horo's lap, causing the other male to jump, "Yoh..." he breathed out, voice high and pleased.

A horrible blush ran across Yoh's face, and he did not retaliate as Horo towered over him and pressed him against the wooded ground, the white sheet that he tore away from Horo pooled to his side, just inches from his fingers' reach...

But his thoughts were directed elsewhere when he felt a warm, wet something slid down from his neck to his collar. He glanced up at Horo who was nipped and running his lips across Yoh's bare shoulders and neck, whispered his hot breath across them, repeating the words, "_Thank you... thank you... thank you..._"

"H-Horo?" Yoh asked, slightly startled when he caught the bluenette's eyes, wide and wet with tears...

Cold hands brushed against his skin, hooking it's finger underneathe the yukata and sliding it down, revealing more skin with each pull, and Horo's breath quickened with the seconds. Yoh lay on the ground, unmoving and unresponsive... almost like a doll...

Horo nuzzled his cheek against Yoh's dusky nipple, feeling the nub rub against him, "Yoh..." he breathed. Yoh jerked as he felt the cold flesh against him and gasped when Horo took it into his mouth and ran a heated tongue over it. Differing from his cold touch, Horo's mouth was as hot on him, giving him an arousal only Anna could've made...

'_Ah... Anna...'_ Yoh distantly thought back to his lovely wife and smiled at the image of her... beautiful and powerful. Her long blonde hair kissing her cheeks and framing her lovely face with pure complexion...

"Horo...!" And yet, here was lies in the bed of another, crying out his name instead of his most beloved... somehat ironic if he thought deeper into it... but common sense if he only had a thought.

The two were crying out and calling each other's name by the end, when Yoh spilled himself over Horo's tight grip, and a few moment later, Horo released his seed into Yoh with a low groan. The two didn't pull apart until they caught there breaths and were able to move again.

Dripping semen everywhere, Yoh got up from the ground and limped his way over to the fallen Yukata, pulling it over his body and tying it around his waist. Horo cleaned himself off with the sheet and zipped his pants back up.

They both cleaned up the room in silence, not even meeting eyes or passing each other...

"... you do know that I'm married right?" Yoh asked, voice soft and almost apologetic. Horo shrugged, not bothering to turn around to face the other, "Yea... I know."

Yoh sneaked a glance behind him, disappointed that Horo was not facing him, "... this can't happen again." Horo nodded, his fists clenching and body stiffening unknowinly, "Yea... I know."

Asakura Yoh nodded, clasping his hands together behind him, and tapping a toe into the wooden planks, "Hm.. just getting it all cleared up... ... ... was it... like your dream?"

"No."

"Ah... ... ... how so?"

"Less blood..."

"Oh. ... ... I'm sorry."

Horo's head looked straight, and he turned his shoulders around, trying to take a glimpse of Yoh's expression, "Huh?"

"Sorry. I feel bad now... leading you on into some kind of relationship that's forbidden... I'm a bastard..." Yoh smiled, eyes narrowing in annoyance, in spite of himself.

"That's not--"

"Sorry for making you suffer like this. It's all my--"

"It's not!" Horo interjected, not wanted to hear anymore. Tears welled up in the Ainu's eyes, Yoh glanced at him with wide eyes, "It's not your fuckin' fault! Stop saying it is! It's annoying! Just... stop. ... you did my a huge favor, and you go around telling yourself that you're a bad person. That's bullshit. And if I hear you saying something like that again, I'll kick you in the gnads."

Yoh flinched at the serious threat, but laughed anyways, leaning against the wall and wrapping his arms around his stomach, "You're such a good friend sometimes! I don't deserve a friend like you! Haha, how funny..."

Eyes met in the silence, both warm and endearing. Yoh shifted, "Don't hide it anymore." Horo smirked back, "Hide? Don't you blame yourself for my mess." Yoh blinked, placing a finger on his chin and looking at the drops of leftover semen on the ground, "Oh? But that's my mess." he noted, pointing to a puddle. Horo laughed.

"So... one more 'I'm sorry' before we go to bed?" Yoh suggested.

"Yea, of course." The Ainu nodded, smiling gently and stepping back.

"I'm sorry." Yoh started, "For giving you dreams."

"And I'm sorry, for having them."

A thin brown eyebrow shot up, and Yoh's lips dropped at the corners, "... Huh? What's that? You're supposed to say, I'm sorry for sleeping with you with cold hands." Horo laughed, throwing his head back back and chuckling at the ceiling, "Well then..." he looked into Yoh's gentle eyes, "I'm sorry for having cold hands."

"You're forgiven." Yoh bowwed his head, yawning into his hand, and walking towards the door with a tired wave, "Good night Horo."

"G'night."

The door slid behind Yoh and it shut the two off.

Climbing into his futon and staring at the blanket that laid at the far left side, Horo's fist clenched.

"Was all forgiven...? Have I forgotten? Am I free from this jail now...? Am I? Am I? Am I? ..."

Horo slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So what'd you do?" Asakura Hana bounded towards Horo Horo, tucking his hands into his pocket and looking up at Horo with wide, expecting eyes. The Ainu shurgged, digging his pinky into his ear and dusting off the residue, "Nothin'" 

Hana scowled, expression dark, "What? Am I too young?" Horo looked down at the boy, "Huh? No, not at all!" he shook a hand in front of the boy's nose, "You see, we really didn't do anything. After we did some adult stuff, we went straight to bed. It seemed like most of the people were very exhausted."

"Or drunk." Hana cut in, smirking like an imp.

Horo flushed, "Huh? Where'd you hear that from?"

Hana pointed a finger down the road and smiled sweetly, "Ryu told me." he chirped.

Horo glared down the road and sighed, "Fuckin' Ryu..." he growled under his breath, stalking away from where the shaman stood with his truck, "Well..." Horo looked down at Hana and smiled, "Go home now, this is the end of the line for you!" Hana nodded, "Yea, 'kay. See you next month!" the small child ran down the empty street, waving to the blue-haired shaman. Horo waved back.

"I was forgiven..." the image of Hana slowly faded... and Yoh replaced him, running further and further away with those tired eyes of his... and he clenched his fist and pressed it against his cheek, feeling the human warmth from them, "Right?"

-END-

Wow... Wow... I'm like... a total looser. Like wow...

So sorry E-E-B! I'm a bad person...

But I hope you enjoyed this--and no, Horo Horo and Yoh do not get together in the end. And yea... I don't know what the hell I was writing about.

Leave kisses for Elli.

(Full version can be found in my profile page. :P)


End file.
